A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: AU where Cheryl and Toni meet because of the art world. Sweet Pea also shows up. All mistakes are my own.


**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Riverdale**

Cheryl couldn't help it, she honestly tried but couldn't. When she arrived at the photography showing she knew she was there for one person, and one person only, and that was Toni Topaz. Toni never came to New York, as she was based out of Los Angeles, so Cheryl knew she could not miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. Cheryl's own works of art on canvas were well known, but she couldn't help and be mesmerized when she saw the works and photos of the pink haired girl. Cheryl always had respect for the different medium of art.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know why. Cheryl didn't think she'd actually meet the girl. She hadn't been attracted to many people in her life, she dated but knew that nothing would come of it. She pushed down certain feelings, refusing herself, refusing deeper connections, refusing love. Still, the butterflies swirling in Cheryl's stomach were not due to just admiration for the artistry of the other girl. She so easily and desperately tried to dismiss he feelings and convince herself of anything but the truth.

Cheryl looked at the photos hung on the wall one by one when she collided with someone, a short and small someone. The red head had almost made the girl drop her drink. That was when Cheryl could almost feel her heart stop and her breath hitched. The girl had a camera hung around her neck. She flashed a big smile at Cheryl.

"I-I am so sorry." Cheryl stated blushing.

"STAY LIKE THAT—" Toni said in a rush.

Cheryl had her eyebrows raised in a general shocked expression, hands to her chest, as Toni backed up slightly and set down her drink careful so as not to collide with anyone else or let anyone obstruct the shot.

Cheryl did not understand what was going on until she heard and saw the click of the camera.

Toni gave another toothy grin "I know a good shot when I see one."

Cheryl responded by giggling lightly.

"OH-oh man-it's you." Suddenly Toni's moth ran dry, as it dawned on her. It looked as if she solved a puzzle that she had been trying to figure out her whole life, a mystery finally put to rest.

Cheryl gave her a confused look, so Toni elaborated. "Y-You're Cheryl Blossom, right?"

Toni was awestruck. She didn't expect the girl who did such amazing paintings on canvas to come to her show at the White Wyrm, it was just a little studio owned by her friend Fangs.

"How do you know me?" Cheryl asked with hesitance. She knew her family's reputation and history had always been in the news due to her father's business. She also knew this included information on the tragic demise of her dear brother JJ, and with her own "on the books" business endeavors. The Blossoms were quite the news.

Toni could tell that the girl did not give herself enough credit when it came to her name in the artworld just by the question she asked, which shocked the photographer to her core.

"Everyone knows Cheryl Blossom! You're a legend. I-I've been following your work for years now. I didn't think for a million years you'd come to my little show!" Toni blushed.

Now it was Cheryl's turn to smile, a real smile that reached her eyes and was pure and genuine and filled with pride. A smile that had not happened for such a long time.

"Me too! I mean obviously, of course, following your work." Cheryl stated.

"Wow that's amazing to think someone of your caliber would actually—"

"TINY! IT'S A HIT. Not that I didn't think it would be." Sweet pea came and slipped his hands around her waist, gave her a big hug, and kissed her cheek. Cheryl's face immediately dropped.

Now, Cheryl had heard the rumors of Toni and Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was where Toni got her start, as he was the one to first publish her photos in his magazine "THE SERPENTS" where most stories were written by Jughead. The boy never left home without his signature cap, she could have sworn she had seen it here earlier. She had to admit, the logo for the magazine was very cool, with a certain je ne sais quo, and mystique.

Toni then hit his shoulder with her fist. This caught Cheryl off guard.

"You two make a cute couple." Cheryl stated, testing the waters. God if her mother would see her now… Cheryl did her best to rid herself of those memories in front of the girl she held in such high esteem.

Toni's face scrunched up. Sweet pea just laughed and then made a face to make it seem like he was gagging behind Toni's back. Toni spun on her heel to then give Sweet Pea a death glare.

"I'm not that bad!" Toni said.

"We are just friends though. Completely and utterly platonic best friends." Toni continued now looking at Cheryl biting her lower lip and Cheryl could not help it when her eyes wandered there following the action.

Sweet pea's eyebrow raised as he sensed some major tension, so he decided to clear his throat.

"Besides, she's more into girls." He chuckled.

It was well known that Toni identified as Bi, she could see how some might assume though.

"Yeah, we go back, way back. Once upon a time for like a week she wanted this." Sweet Pea then gestured to his body jokingly. "Alas, it was never meant to be. She's like my sister." Sweet pea winked.

"And that's my brother!" Toni gestured with her thumb toward Sweet Pea and stated trying to mess with his hair but was not quite able to reach it.

"Anyway, don't be so rude Tiny, you didn't tell me her name." Sweet Pea put on a mock angry and upset fact. Toni tried to hit him upside the head.

"You can ask her yourself, she's standing right there!"

In all honesty Cheryl was loving the interaction between the two now, it reminded her of her and her own JJ, a time she longed for. At this point she put out her hand, "Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom. It's such a pleasure to meet you Sweet Pea! I love your magazine"

Sweet Pea then looked taken aback and shocked. "Chery blossom? THE Cheryl Blossom?! Obviously, duh! I should have known. Tiny here never stops talking about you when you put out a new piece of art!" Sweet Pea looked as if he could facepalm in that moment.

Toni then jabs him in the ribs with her elbow, that she most defiantly could reach.

"She does?" Cheryl says with awe.

"Shut up!" Toni smiled and whispered through gritted teeth in a high-pitched voice. She didn't want Cheryl to think she was some kind of stalker.

"Anyway Cheryl—could I get your Emil address? Or phone number? I'd love to send the photo I took to the beautiful subject that was in it." Toni knew one thing, that she could be smooth when she wanted to. She spilled swagger and charisma, she had to know how to charm people, it was part of the job. Still, with Cheryl it was different.

"Of course!" This time Cheryl blushed.

After they exchanged information Sweet pea stated "I really don't want to intrude or interrupt this but… Tiny, you really do have a few investors you should talk to. Schmooze, you know how it goes, it's time to play the game."

Toni sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Toni rolled her eyes. "I'll be in touch Cheryl" Toni stated sweetly and softly, and they parted, but not before Toni gave took her hand and kissed it.

"Uh oh- I know that dreamy far off look. Toni's got a crush" Sweet pea sing-songed. "She's totally your type too."

Toni had no response.

"Damn you must have it bad, not even defending yourself?"

Toni eyed him with daggers once more.

"Look it might sound crazy, but I know her. I know her because her art is honest and raw and truthful, and I understand it. The execution of her work is just inspiring. I understand her."

Sweet pea put up his hands in surrender, his friend never got this serious really.

"Yeah, I know, it's all you rave about. Hey- Tiny- I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

Toni nodded. She knew her friend meant well in all honesty she was just a little overwhelmed. He just wanted to see her happy.

"Shit. I'm in for it." She whispered to herself as she made her way to the investors and Sweet pea began to walk away.

Cheryl couldn't help but gaze over a beautiful photo and run her hand over Toni's Toni's signature, "T.T." she smiled to herself and couldn't help but like the ring of it. It felt right and sounded good coming from her lips.

Little did Cheryl know, Toni was eyeing her from across the room trying to be involved in the conversation but not being able to focus on anything but one particular person.

"Bombshell."

**SO I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN FORVER...I gave up for a while there. I am sorry, if anyone does care. But, here is some choni?**


End file.
